Not Enough
by FemaleSpock
Summary: It's just too little, too late. Angsty Mei/D'jok; Mei/Sinedd   Mei/Micro-ice mentioned. Set in S3. For cupcake.universe.


Not Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Prompt from (she wanted them to meet up unexpectedly, confess their feelings for each other, but for Mei to still go back to Sinedd); I hope you enjoy! Set sometime in early-ish S3. **

It had been a good day until he showed up- Mei had managed to scope out some great clothing shops on Paradisia and gotten herself some nice new beach wear. In fact, she was mentally cataloguing her purchases when she bumped into _him._

He hadn't always been there when she wanted him to but now, when she wanted to avoid him at all costs, there he was.

She knew right off that he wouldn't just let her pass by.

And true to form, predictable as ever, he had to start speaking, spewing his poison.

"What are you doing here?" he practically spat, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had that angry glint in his eye- the one usually reserved for a confrontation with Sinedd- it was as if by dating him she had become him in D'jok's eyes.

"I don't need to hold myself accountable to you- not now, not ever." The words feel so familiar by now, she doesn't even need to think before speaking. She started to walk away, to prove her point almost, but he couldn't stop himself from following along.

"You owe me an answer. You haven't answered even a single one of my questions."

"I don't owe you anything, not after what you did."

"And what exactly did I do? Because that's one of the things you still haven't quite clarified."

She just stared at him. "If I have to explain it to you, then you wouldn't understand."

He slammed his fist into the palm of his left hand. "Or is it that you can't tell me because it was never me- it was always you. Bit suspicious, you getting together with him the second you left me. How long were you seeing him when we were still together?"

"We haven't been together for a long time now!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Why couldn't D'jok see that this hadn't 'just happened' as he preferred to believe, that she had given him so many chances that he just hadn't taken- he hadn't even noticed what was going on around him. He never noticed; never taken heed of the warning signs.

"What did I do to you that was so bad that you ran off with _him. _Just tell me that. He threatened you, shoved you in the dirt- do you even remember that? What did I do that was worse than that?" If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that she saw tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You weren't there; you were never there for me! It was always about you, the whole time it was all about you. That was the one thing we had in common!" She didn't even try to defend Sinedd- she'd had the same conversation in her own head when the whole affair had started.

"Right, when you were messing with me and Micro-ice, playing us off each other...that wasn't all about you and your petty ambitions." Her hypocrisy was astounding to him, how could she take the moral ground when any reasonable person could tell that she was in the wrong. She'd stomped all over his feelings, time after time, and now _she_ wanted to play the victim?

"That was years ago," she protested, her voice hoarse from all the shouting, tears of her own welling up despite her best efforts to suppress them. "It was you; it was always you I loved. It is still only you!"

She hadn't meant to say it, but she it had just come out, slipped out in all the anger, all the hurt and frustration. She turned away but didn't walk away- she felt frozen to the spot. A very large part of her still wanted to hear what D'jok had to say to her.

She hated that.

It took him a while to gather his thoughts together and when he did speak, she could hear a new strain in his voice.

"Please, can't you just…"

Still with her back turned, she knew he was struggling, struggling with that overwhelming ego of his- why couldn't he just ask for her back? That he couldn't even bring himself to beg, just this one time, proved that he never really loved her- not enough.

"I still…you know I still…I feel the same about you…"

She took a shuddering breath, knowing this was the closest thing to a real confession she was going to get from him.

She turned around to face him, her own face ruined by running make-up and snot- not that it really mattered anymore.

"You're too late…it's just not enough anymore." It felt like all the anger had been taken out of her, leaving only frailty and sadness. Wasn't it the truth that they were just too broken to fix, no matter how much they wanted to?

He shook his head slightly, a shell shocked look on his face, she could practically read his mind at this point- denial, pure denial.

"I have to meet Sinedd," she said, excusing herself, wiping the mess off her face as she went. Sinedd was her future, she reminded herself, Sinedd gave her everything she had wanted from D'jok but that he had never given her.

She had to fight the urge to look back as she walked away.

**That's it for this fic. Hope you enjoyed it , I'm a little nervous since I think this is my first fic with Mei/D'jok as the main pairing (and I find Season 3 murky and confusing on the issue of what actually went on between them), also this fic is a little more 'dialoguey' than usual I think. Also, it wasn't really clear, but I imagined that this took place somewhere, which while technically a public place, is quite secluded- there aren't passers by gawking at them as they argue or anything like that. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Review please!**


End file.
